


Tsumugi Shirogane: A Beginning

by Mewsi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Spoilers, i honestly don't know if this needs more tags tbhh, it's kind of a l o w k e y theory i had about shirogane, mainly bc i'm a simple man and they have similar hair colours BUT ANYWAY, ok so i got this idea about maybe an hour ago and it's really late here (early?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewsi/pseuds/Mewsi
Summary: Tsumugi Shirogane was never like the other kids. However, she loved her sister. She thinks.[A sort of What If story about Tsumugi's past.]





	Tsumugi Shirogane: A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all  
> this is, as i stated like a lot of times elsewhere i guess, a what if story. kind of a theory i suppose  
> this is my first work i'm posting on AO3! i'm excited

Tsumugi Shirogane was never like the other kids. Whenever someone got hurt during recess, she would never go over and aid them. She would feel nothing from their pain. She simply looked at them. On the off-chance they were bleeding, her eyes lingered a little longer.  

 

Tsumugi Shirogane was never like the other kids. She got near perfect grades, and whenever someone bullied her about it, she didn’t care. Even if things got physical, she’d only stay there and accept it. She didn’t know _why_. It just happened. Sometimes, however, when she came home with cuts or bruises, her older sister would get upset. That made Tsumugi feel something. She wasn’t sure what exactly. They would sit in the bathroom for a while, her sister tending to her injuries. Sometimes they would chat about nondescript things.

 

“What did you have for lunch today, Tsumugi?”

 

“Peanut butter and jelly sandwich.”

 

“Is that it?”

 

“I also had broccoli.”

 

The two of them had this routine quite often, even more so when it was near time for Tsumugi to graduate elementary school. Despite the almost constant bullying, her grades were well kept, and to most people it looked like she was mentally healthy. So her parents didn’t care. As long as Tsumugi wasn’t attracting authorities’ attention, she was okay. However, none of this sat well with her sister.

 

Tsumugi Shirogane was never like the other kids. When she saw people cry, she ignored them. Even if they tried to get her attention. She couldn’t really say if she cared or not, she just felt nothing. So when the day came that her sister came home from school, crying her eyes out, Tsumugi simply went up to her room. She did feel _something_ from seeing her sister cry. She thought.

 

* * *

 

Her sister was the star child of the family. She was pretty, had good grades, and her parents liked her. Tsumugi knew what this feeling inside her was called. It was called ‘jealousy’. Tsumugi overheard something that day. The day her sister came home crying. It seemed her parents had found out what she was doing. Tsumugi quietly watched from the staircase as the three people argued. Tsumugi went completely unnoticed. She never had much of a presence to begin with, so spying like this was natural for her. Her sister tried again and again to get her parents to leave her alone. She eventually spat out ‘He broke up with me!’ and that seemed to do the trick. However, Tsumugi could tell something was off. Her sister told Tsumugi _everything_ , she would know if she had a boyfriend in the first place. Besides, her voice gave away the fact she was lying. Tsumugi didn’t know how she could tell that. But she knew. And she was determined to figure out the truth.

Later that night, Tsumugi snuck into her sister’s room. She woke her up as quietly as she could, since their parent’s room was right next door.

 

“Wh...Tsumugi? Is that you? What’s up?” she asked.

 

“Why were you crying?”

 

The two sat there in silence for a few minutes. Her sister eventually sighed.

 

“I didn’t get accepted into the highschool I wanted to…or any, for that matter.”

 

“That’s not what you told Mom and Dad.” Tsumugi responded blankly.

 

Her sister froze, and then shakily exhaled. Tsumugi was, to say the least, perplexed. Why did her sister lie? Their parents loved her, she had nothing to worry about.

 

“I...If I told them, they’d hate me...they had so many expectations for me! I can’t go and crush those…” she mumbled. She grabbed ahold of Tsumugi’s hands, clutching them a bit too hard. “Tsumugi, please whatever you do, don’t tell them! Please!” she begged, looking deep into her younger sister’s eyes. Tsumugi faltered for a moment and then nodded. Her sister sighed, clearly exhausted from the events today.

 

* * *

 

The day had come when Tsumugi was to graduate elementary school, and her sister to graduate middle school. They walked together as far as they could before parting ways to get to their individual schools. Tsumugi watched as her sister walked away. She wanted to walk with her more.

 

School was uneventful as usual. First few classes were boring. Then lunch. Then the last few classes. There was an assembly at the gym before school ended. Tsumugi watched as the principle made a boring, boring speech about how the students will grow up to do great, worldchanging things. Tsumugi doubted that. School then ended. Everyone left as soon as they could, excited to go home. Tsumugi wasn’t excited. She knew she still had many years of school to go. She wanted it to be over already.

 

Tsumugi got home to yelling. And lots of it. She stood in the doorway, petrified. Her parents were yelling at her older sister.

 

“Why didn’t you tell us you didn’t get into that school?!”

 

“If I did you’d hate me!”

 

“We’re more angry at you for not telling us! Why couldn’t you just tell us?!”

 

For once in her life, Tsumugi felt fear. She wasn’t entirely sure what she was afraid of. Her parents? The yelling? Was she afraid for her sister? Her mom glanced her way, before squinting a little.

 

“Tsumugi, why didn’t you say you were home?”

 

“You were busy talking to Nee-chan…”

 

Her mother scoffed, then started crying. Her father comforted her, before glaring at Tsumugi and her older sister. They went off to their room, slamming the door behind them.

 

* * *

 

Middle school for Tsumugi didn’t change much. Her older sister was still looking for a school to join. Meanwhile, their parents both grew to detest the pair of sisters. One night, Tsumugi peeked into her sister’s room. She was up late, much more late than usual. She was on the computer, and on the screen read in big bold letters ‘DANGANRONPA’. It was a little hard for Tsumugi to make out in the darkness, but that’s what it said. Tsumugi hurried back to her room after using the bathroom, and went on her tablet. She looked up Danganronpa. She didn’t find much, it was about the fourth page of the Google results that she found a forum website.

 

‘Wish to make big bucks? Want thrilling excitement, a rush of adrenaline? Apply for Danganronpa, a reality TV show where if you win, you win it all!'

 

Tsumugi furrowed her eyebrows. Why was her sister looking at this stuff? She continued looking for a bit, before closing the tab and shutting off her tablet.

 

The next few weeks went on normally. Tsumugi went to school, stayed for a while, then came back. Her sister was holed up in her room more often now. And Tsumugi noticed that her parents were starting to take a liking to her. At least more than her sister. She wondered why.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsumugi was awoken in the middle of the night to a frantic knocking on her door. She groggily sat up and went to open it. Her sister then barged in the room, her phone in hand and a grin spread wide across her face.

 

“I got in!”

 

“What?” Tsumugi asked quizzically. Her sister silently screamed, the harsh whistling-like noise fully waking Tsumugi up. She got brought into a tight hug, and was spun around.

 

“N-Nee-chan...I’m dying…”

 

“Oh! Sorry Tsumugi! I’m just so excited!” Her sister responded, gently setting the dizzy Tsumugi back on the ground. “I got into Danganronpa! If I win, Mom and Dad will finally accept me!” Tsumugi looked at her sister. She was happy looking for the first time in a long while, so this was okay right?

 

* * *

 

Soon, her sister disappeared. She told Tsumugi where she was going. She was off to the Danganronpa studio, where she could ‘finally’ participate. Their parents didn’t know that however. To them, she just disappeared out of thin air. To Tsumugi’s surprise, they didn’t seem to care.

 

“Now we can focus on our little Tsumugi!” Her mother said gleefully. Since when was Tsumugi so important to them? Why weren’t they afraid of her sister being gone?

 

Was Tsumugi just a replacement?

 

* * *

 

Tsumugi waited anxiously for the day to come when Danganronpa would be broadcasted. It was only going to be broadcasting online, but thankfully Tsumugi had her trusty tablet. And then, the day finally came! It started at noon on a Saturday. She woke up at six that day, too hyper to sleep. What kind of TV show was Danganronpa? She never looked into the full details.

 

The broadcast started. A catchy tune began playing on her tablet, she silently swayed a bit to the beat. Eventually there was a still picture of what seemed to be the cast of the show. Tsumugi quickly eyed the lineup, searching for her sister. She gasped when she found her.

 

“Sayaka...Maizono…? Nee-chan...that’s not your name…”

 

* * *

 

Years had passed since the first airing of Danganronpa. Tsumugi stood proudly in front of the computers where the plot of the 53rd season of Danganronpa was showing. She huffed and sipped some coffee. Her third cup today. She stared into the screen for a moment, before smiling.

 

“Nee-chan, I hope you like this season too.”

**Author's Note:**

> :3c


End file.
